


[Gifset] Letho & Morvran

by Dravenxiv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, hashtag kingneigher, i make no apologies, kingneigher, sometimes I shouldn't be allowed to make mods, the gifs that started it all, this was probably one of those times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/pseuds/Dravenxiv
Summary: These are the gifs that launched the good ship Kingneigher after a discord conversation about crack ships and rare pairs.The "Kingneigher" name isn't my invention, but I have adopted it and cherish it and hold it tight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/gifts), [quills_at_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_at_dawn/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm still not sorry xD


End file.
